


Uncle Myc

by GubraithianFire



Series: The Watsons [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mycroft-centric, Uncle Mycroft, children are a mess, established janine/irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/GubraithianFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft babysits Gabe and Jane. But of course he doesn't spoil them. </p><p>Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Myc

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic bc [mafm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafm/pseuds/mafm), [Jalizar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalizar/pseuds/Jalizar) and [Sadbhyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl) requested something Mycroft-centric. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! :)

Mycroft stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, baffled. His auburn hair was sticking out in all directions, his face was smudged in pink toothpaste and his usually un-wrinkled pyjamas was a proper mess.

And he had stayed with the kids for two hours.

John and Sherlock had gone to Baskerville, some case or another about a murderous dog. Sherlock was in fact helping Greg with some difficult cases now, and John would tag along each and every time.

This was the first time John and Sherlock took a case out of town though, and were thus forced to leave the five younger Watsons still living with them home alone.  

Sherlock and John had placed them all somewhere.

Susan (eighteen) was off to uni, while seventeen-year-old Harry was capable of looking after Rosie and Casper, respectively ten and twelve. Mummy and Daddy Holmes were out of town, while Irene and Janine were working, so three-year-old Jane and five-year-old Gabe had gone to Mycroft and Greg’s house to spend the weekend.

Mycroft had thought that if he could handle the British government at thirty, he could handle two children.

How wrong he was.

It was only the first night, and he couldn’t, for all his might, put those two to bed.

“Gabe, come here and brush your teeth, you need to set a good example for your sister,” Mycroft said reasonably, but Gabe crossed his arms stubbornly.

“No.”

Mycroft heaved an almighty sigh, and turned to Jane.

“Jane,” he called seriously, “you have always been the most reasonable Watson, do me a favour and brush your teeth.”

Jane giggled, and shook her head vigorously. Then took the proffered toothbrush and threw it at Mycroft, to Gabe’s immense delight.

The children were both in their underwear, running barefoot through the bathroom. Mycroft was this short from starting to pull his hair out, when an idea occurred to him.

He knew that Sherlock and John had rigid rules about watching the telly at night, and that Gabe was an avid TV-watcher. He also knew that everything Gabe did, Jane imitated.

“That’s a pity,” Mycroft sighed, and turned to leave the bathroom. This got the kids’ attention. “I really wanted to watch some telly before going to bed.”

“Telly!” Gabe exclaimed happily, a high shrill that perforated Mycroft’s ear. Jane tried to repeat the word telly, failing miserably.

And Sherlock complained. Children were so easy to manipulate.

Mycroft offered the kids their toothbrushes. Jane took it and stuffed it in her mouth, munching on it, while Gabe just ate the toothpaste.

Mycroft groaned. “No Gabe, you need to _brush_ your teeth, not just eat the toothpaste,” he tried to stay calm, but Gabe was laughing in his face, and threw the toothbrush on the floor. So did Jane.

Okay well, maybe Sherlock _did_ have a reason to complain.

Mycroft decided to give up. But as soon as he reached for the two toothbrushes, Gabe and Jane reached for them and brushed their teeth in silence. Mycroft was too stunned to say anything.

When they were done, they both grinned toothily at Mycroft, showing him that indeed, their teeth were clean and sparkling white. Mycroft would have found it amusing, weren’t he so miffed the two children had wasted so much of his time.

“C’mon now you two, off to bed.”

“But, uncle Myc, telly?” Gabe asked, his huge green/grey eyes looking up at him with betrayal.

Had it been someone else, Mycroft would have probably said no, but Gabe had called him uncle, and Mycroft’s infamous “icy heart” had melted.

Sherlock and John would have killed him for letting the kids watch TV so late at night, but to hell with it.

“Just a few minutes.”


End file.
